Tragic Life Newfound Love
by TNckitty
Summary: Summary: A Cinderella AU. One-shot. A girl, who has lost her family to an earthquake, was adopted by an evil woman and her two daughters. Will the girl find a way to escape from them? Will she in love in a masquerade ball? Read it and find out.


**Hello, Readers. This is obviously a Cinderella story. I hope you all enjoy. Please excuse my grammar. I did not proofread it.**

 **Disclaimer: I, TNckitty, do not own Yugioh or Cinderella. Only my OCs.**

Once upon a time, there was a little girl who has a wonderful family. But one day both her parents died from an earthquake. The girl was then taking in to an orphanage where she'll be adopted. When she was adopted, she thought that her new family would be as wonderful as her old one was, but she was wrong. Her foster mother only adopted her so she can be her two daughters and her slave. For some reason, this didn't bother the girl much. For a young age, she has a mind of an adult. She is always writing and reading, ignoring her foster mother and sisters yelling. This went on for a few years.

"Teresa! Where is my food," a voice shriek.

"Hold on," another voice shouted. "Bitch."

This is Teresa Kokoro. She was the little girl that was mention earlier in the story. Teresa is now 15 years old. She is not like other teenage girls, dress all pretty and acting like they are better then everyone. No, she is the opposite. She is dress in jeans and a t-shirt. She always where a jacket, even when it is hot. Teresa has long black hair with red highlights that is pulled into a ponytail. What most people find interesting about her is her eyes. Some find it threatening. Other think it's unnatural. But most find it evil because of their color. Since she was nearsighted, she wore colored contact lens to hide their true color. She had it on for so long that people forgot how they actually look like.

Teresa current situation was that she was making breakfast for her family. They always make her do all their chores while they loll around the house yelling at Teresa for every mistake she made. She is now bring their food to their rooms. Just because she was making food without a complaint, doesn't mean she put something in it to get revenge on them.

"Here's your breakfast, Téa," Teresa said politely.

"Took you long enough," Téa complained.

Teresa just walk out quietly, thinking of ways to kill her foster family without people knowing. Who is her foster family exactly? Her sisters were Téa and Rebecca Wong. Téa treat Teresa like she was trash and can't do anything right. Rebecca was okay. She was not as forceful or mean as her mother and sister. Their mother, Vivian Wong, was the worst of them all. She was always punishing Teresa for things she didn't even do. She only feed the poor girl once a week. Only when she was done with chores is when Teresa can go out and be with her friends. Since people think bad about her, she didn't have much friends. She only has two. Andy Valdez and Dana Orie. Only they know the truth about Teresa life.

"Teresa," a different and older voice called out.

Teresa quickly have Rebecca her breakfast and went to her foster mother' room.

"Yes, Vivian," Teresa asked.

"I need you to sweep the floors, clean the windows, clear the chimney, do the laundry…" Vivian started to listed, but Teresa wasn't listening to the rest.

She already knew what she was going to do.

"Got that?"

"Yes, ma'am," Teresa said and quickly walked out.

 _'Calm down. Don't kill yet. Not yet,'_ Teresa thought.

She went to work. When she was halfway done with the floors, the doorbell rang. She lean the broom on a nearby wall and went to answer the door. Teresa opens it and saw a man. He has dirty blond hair and his eye were honey brown. The man clears his throat.

"I have an invitation on behalf of Pharaoh Atem," he stated.

Teresa looked at the man with her blue colored contacted eyes. The man hand her the envelope to her and she takes it. Teresa close the door.

"Who was at the door, Teresa," Vivian shouted.

The foster mother walk down the stairs.

"One of the Pharaoh's messengers send an invitation to you," Teresa answered.

"Pharaoh Atem? You must be joking."

Vivian grab the envelope from Teresa and opened it. She read it and her eyes widen.

"Girls, come down this instant! This is very important!"

The two girls can down. Téa glare at the black and red haired girl.

"What is it, mother," Rebecca asked.

"It seems that the Pharaoh is having a masquerade ball and is looking for someone to marry. Téa, Rebecca we're going shopping for dresses."

"What about her," Téa pointed to Teresa.

Teresa went back to sweeping the floor.

She just snorted and said, "Like I'll go to some ball."

Once she was finish weeping up the dirt and dumping it in the trash, she went to her room. She was already finish doing all her chores, so she is going to visit her friends. When she finish changing, Teresa walked out. She know where her friends are usually at. Once she spotted Andy and Dana, Teresa notice something is up.

"Hey, Te," Andy called.

"What were you guys talking about," Teresa asked.

"The ball," Dana answered. "You're coming, too."

"I'm not going."

"We weren't asking."

Teresa sighed.

"Come on you haven't have fun in like forever. You deserve it since you have been working hard," Andy said.

"I appreciate your concerns, but balls are not my things."

"We'll buy got ten bars for chocolate and the new booster packs," Dana offered.

Teresa was quiet for a minute before answering, "Fine. You win."

The two smiled. Teresa also smiled.

"We need to get you a dress and do you hair. Wow, we have so much work to do," Dana listed.

"When's the ball," Andy asked.

"Saturday."

"That's about four days away from now. We have plenty of time to do that. We also need to hide the dress away for the witch so she would suspect anything."

"I'll also need a mask since it's a masquerade ball," Teresa pointed out.

Dana gasped, "I know the perfect mask for you."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's do this now so we don't have to do this now," Andy said.

Two got up and drag Teresa to one of the shops.

 _'Why are they my friends again,'_ Teresa thought to herself.

~Four days later~

Before Teresa can get ready for the ball, Vivian and her daughters made her do more chores.

"I want this place to be spotless when we get back. You have until midnight," Vivian said.

"Yes ma'am," Teresa replied.

Once they all left, Teresa quickly did the chores. It took her an hour to finish. Teresa hurry grab her cloak and ran to Dana's house. Once she got to the house, Dana shove Teresa inside.

"You are already late. Come and get into your dress," Dana said.

"Why were you late anyway," Andy asked.

"I was doing chores for that witch," Teresa quickly answered.

Dana shove Teresa in a room and give her the dress.

~At the ball~

There was a person on the throne, staring at the ball with a very bored look. He wore a black vest, a red dress shirt, and black dress shoes. On his face was a golden mask.

"Come on, Atem. Have fun will you," someone said.

Atem turned and say his brother, Yugi, poking him.

"I want to but all these girls are snobby," Atem whispered.

He didn't want the girls hear what he said.

"Well, at least dance with one of them. You might not know if you like them until you try," Yugi said.

Before Atem can say anything else, something or someone caught his eye. A girl slowly walk down the steps. She wore a crimson red dress that was all the way down to her knees in the front and to her ankles in the back. She also wore a black sleeveless leather jacket, leather belt that is barely hanging on, black gloves that pass the elbows, a red chocker, and red flats. She has black hair that was beautifully curled with the bangs covering her right side of her face. She wore little make-up, but not enough to where you can actually see it from afar. What attracted Atem the most is her crimson red eyes that was surrounded by a black mask.

"Atem, are you listening," Yugi asked.

Atem just got up and started to walk towards the mysterious girl. The girl was to busy looking around the ballroom to notice him.

Once he got to her, he asked, "Would you like to dance with me?"

The girl jumped and saw the Pharaoh talking to her, even though she didn't know who it was. She hesitantly nodded. Atem nodded and lead her to the dance floor. Every once and awhile, the girl nervously look into the crowd. Atem then lead her to the palace garden.

"I must say, you are the most beautifulest girl I have ever seen. May I asked what your name is," Atem asked.

Before she can answered, the town's clock rang. Letting people know it was almost midnight. She gasped and started to run towards the entrance.

"Wait, where are you going? You didn't answer my question," Atem shouted.

The girl just keep running and hide in the woods. What she didn't know was that her journal that was hidden in her hidden pocket dropped. Atem pick it up and read some of it. It has no name on it, but he was determine to find the girl who stole his heart that night.

~Next day~

The pharaoh send out a search party to look for the girl he dance at the ball. He too joins the search with his trusty guard and friend, Joey, and Yugi. Once they they got to the Wongs' household, Vivian immediately shove her daughters in front of them. Teresa was already finish with her chores, so she went to meet Dana and Andy.

"These are my daughters, Téa and Rebecca," Vivian said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm here to look for a girl that was dancing with me last night and I found this journal," Atem said.

"Oh, that's mine's," Téa quickly said.

"No! It's mine's," Rebecca argued.

"Calm down, will ya," Joey said.

"We'll have a test. If you can name one of the stories that was wrote in this journal, then I will marry you," Atem said.

"That's easy. One is called um... The prince," Téa asked.

The three shook their heads.

"It's obviously Dreams," Rebecca said confidently, only to be also incorrect.

"Do you have another girl living here with you," Yugi asked.

Rebecca finally notice Yugi and immediately flirt with him.

"Well, hello, cutie. What's you name?"

Vivian clear her throat.

"No. It's just us three," Vivian said.

"Are you sure? I remember-," Joey started to say, but was cut off.

"Hey, did any of you see a red journal with black designs on it anywhere? I lost it while cleaning the house," Teresa asked.

She came into the living room, only to see everybody staring at her.

"What are you doing here," Téa hissed.

"I live here and looking for my journal," Teresa said.

"Would this be your journal," Atem asked, pulling the journal out.

The journal was red with a black dragon design on it. Teresa gasped.

"Where did you find it?"

Before she could take it, Atem put it back in his pocket.

"Before you can take it, name one of the stories that was written in it," Atem said.

The girl look confused, but said, "Love is Everlasting."

Atem's eyes widen and look inside the journal. On the first page, the title 'Love is Everlasting' was written in huge letters.

"You're the girl from last night," Yugi asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Were you the girl who dance with a man wearing this kind of mask," Atem asked.

He pull out gold masked. Teresa gasped.

"Don't be ridicules. Teresa was here the hold time," Rebecca said.

"Yeah. And the girl that dance with you looks different," Téa pointed out.

" "They're right," Vivian agreed.

"If you want proof that I was there, then here."

Teresa moves her hand towards her face and poke her index finger in one of her eyes. Once she remove it. Instead of royal blue eye, it was crimson red. That was enough proof for the three.

"You worthless, child," Vivian shouted, "You don't deserve to marry the Pharaoh. You are ugly and hopeless. I don't know why I adopted you in the first place."

"You listen here, Bitch," Teresa snapped. "I did everything you wanted my to do for the pass few years. You treat me like a slave so that you don't have to do it yourself. I could have killed you anytime I want, but that would make me look bad, wouldn't it? 'Innocent woman, Vivian Wong, has been killed by her foster daughter for no reason.' What people don't see is the real you. A hideous monster that wants nothing but money and power."

Teresa was panting hard.

"I think we'll come back later," a voice interrupted.

Everybody turned and saw Dana and Andy leaving.

"I think we'll be taking Teresa now," Atem said.

Atem grab Teresa's hand and lead her to the door. Before he can open it, a gun fires at them. They all turn and saw Vivian holding it.

"I don't think so. I'll would let a girl like you get away with the pharaoh, Teresa. Goodbye."

Like time slowed, Teresa quickly throws a knife from her jacket and knocked it out of the witch's hand. Joey grab Vivian's arms and cuff them behind her.

"You are under arrest for a tempted murder," Joey said.

Together, Atem, Teresa, Yugi, Joey, and Vivian went to the palace. Atem appointed a trial for Vivian and sentence her to the dungeon for 3 years. When that was done, the pharaoh guides his love to the garden that they were at on the night of the ball.

"Now, that I finally found you. We can get married and-," Atem said, but was cut off.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down. There are a few thing that you should know. One, we are not going to get marry yet. Two, you must get to know me before we can do any of that wedding thing," Teresa said.

"Like take you on a date," Atem asked.

"No, become my friend first. Work your way up, then we'll talk about marriage."

So for the pass few years, Atem became friends quickly with the girl, along with Yugi, Dana, and Andy. Atem finally have the courage to ask his love on a date. Teresa stop wearing contacts, but have to get glasses because she was nearsighted. When the pharaoh ask for her hand in marriage, Teresa was happy to be his queen and they live happily ever after. The end.

 **Ha! You thought this going to be a kiddies Cinderella story. Think again. Please Review and tell me your thoughts about this story.**


End file.
